1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to bridle bits, and more particularly to a bridle bit having a mouthpiece with independently movable cheek pieces at each end and rotatable head stall and rein ring connections fore and aft of the cheek pieces.
1. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Jointed bridle bits and bridoons are known in the art. There are several patents which disclose loose jointed bridle bits and bridoons of various constructions.
Squier, U.S. Pat. No. 472,145 discloses a bridle bit having the mouthpiece formed of an intermediate core consisting of one or more links with the cheek pieces looped through the end links.
Meyer, U.S. Pat. No. 1,796,608 discloses a bridle bit having a two-part mouthpiece formed of two loosely connected members, each having an enlarged portion at a point adjacent the point of connection which extends rearwardly of the bit to prevent squeezing the horses cheeks against its teeth.
Sprenger, U.S. Pat. No. 3,745,743 discloses a method of making a bridoon whereby at least two pipe pieces are tapered and flatened on one end and have rings welded thereon which are joined together to form a loosely connected mouthpiece and the opposite ends have jackets welded thereon which have enlarged rings to receive and mount the bridle.
Simington, U.S. Pat. No. 4,005,564 discloses a bridle bit having an elongated mouthpiece pivotally attached at opposite ends to bridle rings. The mouthpiece is constructed from a pair of substantially rigid arms, each joined to a center coupling by a ball and socket joint. The center coupling includes a cylindrical roller which cooperates with the ball and socket joints and permits the bit to function as a pacifier.
The present invention is distinguished over the prior art in general, and these patents in particular by a bridle bit comprising a mouthpiece to be received in the mouth of a horse. A head stall ring member is rotatably mounted through the outward ends of the mouthpiece member has a portion extending through the mouthpiece outward ends secured to a cylindrical cheek piece member which rotates therewith. The cheek piece members extend forwardly from the outward ends of the mouthpiece member and reside closely adjacent the cheek of the horse and a rein ring member is rotatably mounted on each cheek piece member extending forwardly therefrom and the forward end is adapted to receive rein apparatus. The head stall ring member may also have a slot adapted to receive a curb chain. The mouthpiece members move independently of one another, the head stall and cheek piece members rotate about their longitudinal axis as a unit relative to the mouthpiece members, and the rein ring members rotate about their longitudinal axis relative to the mouthpiece members and the cheek piece members. The fully rotatable shank may be used with any suitable mouthpiece, including mouthpieces of a fixed construction and two and three part snaffle mouth-pieces.